


You Can't Take The Sky From Me

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff and possible course of events for them after Civil War.





	1. There is no time (Нет времени)

**Author's Note:**

> This collages are visualization made for a series of works about team!Cap after «CA: Civil War». It is wonderful story about strong people in difficult circumstances, about friendship and brotherhood. These texts are in Russian but I’ve made summary of every part to give you some context. Therefore, I hope that English-speaking readers would get the idea too.
> 
> Эта серия коллажей – визуализация, вдохновленная замечательным «вакандийским циклом» автора Ёж колючий. Если вы каким-то образом прошли мимо, от души советую прочитать (ссылки в тексте). Это история о тимКэп после Гражданки, о том, что с ними произошло в Рафте и позже в Ваканде.

_«My old man used to said, optimist – is not someone who would shout hooray first, but someone who would say «Fuck» last, - Scott said in a thoughtful tone. If this is true, Barton, you are the most optimistic guy I’ve ever met»._

        First part is about Avengers in Raft.

      There is no sunlight, no fresh air, no time in the prison for high-risk offenders. They don’t know anything about Cap and Barnes or about their own future. Suffering from sensory and social deprivation they try not to lose their minds. Scott studies Wakandan, Sam and Wanda dream about sky. Clint uses tennis ball for target practice, starts the «Last Letter» games and tries to protect his friends. One of the guards seems like a good person who wants to make situation easier. Four of them hope to survive through this massive fuckup without finding more trouble. However, one day everything goes to hell.

История первая: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/4348729>

Клинт, Скотт, Сэм и Ванда в Рафте.

 


	2. Rainy Season (Сезон дождей)

_«Heavy rain falls from the sky. Water washes away pain, fatigue and fear. Water smells fresh. Three of them slide on mud holding hands for balance while water washes of sweat, blood and smell of gunpowder. Scott understands: rainy season has just started»._

       Three months after Raft.

      Ex-avengers are fugitives who found shelter in Wakanda. They try to adapt to new conditions and miss their darlings. Nevertheless, there is work for skilled soldiers everywhere and Wakanda is no exception. Clint and Sam command and train military unit, Wanda is busy with neuroscientists; meanwhile Scott feels he is useless. He tames local ants and wants to proof that he is not weak link.

      When horrible cult murders start happening T’Challa gives Clint, Scott and Sam assignment to identify the perpetrators and convict them. They find out that ancient bloody cult of Dead Gods was reborn in the heart of the jungle. With the help of local guide who is not that simple, they make a long dangerous travel into deepest part of the jungle and face darkest night of human soul.

История вторая: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/4414307>

Те же в Ваканде. Древние культы, ритуальные убийства, путешествие в сердце джунглей, снайперская дуэль, огненные муравьи  и боевое братство.


	3. Drums of Wakanda (Барабаны Ваканды)

_«Clint lies with his chin buried in Scott’s shoulder, feels Sam’s hands on his hips. He can barely move. His head is empty. Air smells like sweat and massage oil. They are close, so close together, there is no place for hard memories or death between them. There_ _is_ _no_ _more_ _death_ _._ _They_ _are_ _immortal_ _._ _Pleasure echoes in his blood, gold and sweet. Distant drumming hides under their skin. It doesn’t disturb them anymore, seems natural like Lang’s quiet breathing near Clint’s ear. So they fall asleep, immortal»._

             Six months in Wakanda.

            Barton is so sick and tired of this country. He is tired of heat and wetness, of jungle and mosquitos, of foreign language. Clint misses snow and cold rain, he misses fresh wind from the ocean. And he misses his family and his children so fucking much. Only reason that keeps him from falling apart is their little pack. Scott and Sam are his pack, his wolves; he can trust them with his life and he is responsible for them.

           Nevertheless, Clint is not solely concerned with personal issues. New serious threat appears in Wakanda and Steve Rogers needs their help in Birnin Zana, capital of the country. He has information about planned terrorist attack and they develop anti-terrorism measures. Unfortunately, they choose wrong potential target. It is not university or college under attack but primary school for girls. The team take down terrorists but help came too late for some girls. Children are Clint’s soft spot. He feels like he is on the on the verge of a serious breakdown. His pack does not let him fall.

История третья: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/4397427>

Полгода в Ваканде. Самая эмоционально тяжелая часть. Неудачная антитеррористическая операция, погибшие дети, Клинт на грани срыва. Скотт и Сэм не дают ему упасть.


End file.
